


Harry and Draco Sitting in a Tree

by moon_foot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff, M/M, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_foot/pseuds/moon_foot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Doesnt think he can fall from this height, not with Harry there to catch him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and Draco Sitting in a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I blame jtsbbsps_dk [on LiveJournal] for this. She sent me A link to "Harry and Draco" by the Whomping Willows [ Harry and Draco](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kCmgxhmmks) (Though that's not the link I orginally had) which brought upon this not so Drabbly Drabble. Mostly Unbeta'd I think its alright *fingers crossed* It was written when I was mostly dead to the world.

_"Because its Harry and Draco sitting in a tree, S N O G G I N G.  
And Its Harry and Draco sitting in a Tree, F A L L I N G in love"_

Draco was standing on a high branch of the tree out looking the Lake. He had done this everyday for months. He found it calming when his mind was in such Chaos.

He was quietly eating Breakfast one morning when the Gryffindork trio walked in the great hall laughing and making noise. They obviously intended to go straight to class from here seeing as their bags were strapped across their shoulders.

"Innocent little Gryffindor's"Draco muttered while he scowled at them angrily for disturbing the peace before his shot a hex at the golden boy's bag and watched gleefully as the contents went scattering across the floor. Ahh Classics

Potter's eyes immediately shot over to where Draco sat but Draco dropped his eyes before the prat had looked over perfectly faking his innocence.

When he saw boy wonder bend to collect his things however Draco's heart stopped. The curve of his arse in the school robes caught his eye more than he liked to admit. Draco sat frozen there for a moment before Pansy shoved at him saying "You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" breaking him from his trance. He stood quickly, barely apologised to housemates before he quickly and not quietly as he would have like moved from the hall.

As soon as he was away from the masses he ran. Hard and fast. Until he found somewhere he could hide. He ran to the lake and slowed to a walk. He walked around the lake trying to get his heart to slow it beats. It was racing for something completely unrelated to his run.

Potter kneeling on the ground, arse in the air, the curved looking smooth beneath the cloth, and Draco's mouth had been watering.

He didn't know what to do, what to say, what to _think!_ Because _really_ He was Draco Malfoy! Heir to Malfoy Fortune! He was supposed to Marry some pure blood bird, Produce and Heir and Live his days out quietly! He was not, in anyway, supposed to find Harry Bloody Potter worthy of lust in any way shape or form!

And yet the more he thought about it, the stupid boy wonder face kept creeping into his mind. He had already walking for most of his first class but Snape would excuse his absence easily, when he told him he'd _lost his freaking mind!_

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he very nearly ran into a giant tree at the edge of the water. He placed his palm against the wood looking at it serenely. His eyes gazed over it taking in the earthy colours and the texture of the bark. He saw Branches stretching towards the sky but also branches that stretched out over the lake.

The moment his hands touched the branch he was climbing. He needed to get Potter out of his head and the concentration was perfect! He climbed higher and higher, not caring about where he was climbing to just so long as he wasn't thinking.

Eventually he made it almost to the top. He subconsciously cast a sticky spell to keep his from falling and he sat there for most of the day trying to think of how to fix this new mess in life.

It also happened every chance he got 4 months on and he was still climbing that tree. Some nights he'd be lying awake in his bed after a vivid Dream of golden skin, raven locks or emerald eyes when he'd suddenly throw the blankets off then wordlessly clean the mess he'd made before changing and walking to his tree.

He found that even if he wasn't climbing it he would be sitting near it or on it. Some branches were the perfect height to sit out over the water with your feet dipped in. He brought homework out here have a picnic for one.

Unfortunately for him the tree only worked for so long. After the climb he's be sitting at the top looking out over the water and the Hogwarts grounds, seeing the tentacles of the Giant Squid or watching students treacle in and out of the castle and his brain would start thinking again. Silly things like

_"I wonder if Harry's going to swim with the squid today."_

Or

_"That tentacle is the same colour as Harry's Lips"_

And he would be gone, wondering when he started thing of Potter as Harry. He had realised after his first climb that perhaps it wasn't just lust he was feeling. Maybe it was simply a case of Hero Worship, after all, Potter did save him – and most everyone else but as the months continued of his heart would stop at the sight of Harry and Draco found he had fallen quite hard for the brunette man.

He went about his classes as usual, Snape's detention had been worse than expected but he hadn't minded so much as it had kept his mind off things. Except for when the Bastard himself had gotten a detention which was to be served with Draco so he was forced to endure the torture of so close and yet so far.

He arrived at the tree after one particular session during which Harry Had removed his shirt because it was apparently catching. Catching on what or who Draco never knew because he brain had already shut off. Draco was incoherent for most of the night and after a month of detentions the animosity had mostly warn away to light mocking and insults and Draco found it was harder this way.

He started climbing when a he saw movement. His heart seized at the sight of Harry climbing up the other side of the tree pausing for Draco to snap out of his surprise and to catch up. Soon they were racing, trying to see who would reach the faded light first.

It was Draco. Months of climbing to this very spot had taught him well enough. They sat together of in comfortable silence for a few moments before Harry finally asked

"Why are you climbing Draco?"

Draco admired the man beside him for a moment before he smile and said

"To forget"

Harry cocked his head to the side and had a look of wonderful amusement when he said

"And did it work?"

Draco Laughed

"No. I don't think it ever will."

He looked out over the grounds and felt a hand slip into his.

"I wouldn't want to forget something like this"

And Draco turned his head just in time to catch the others lips. It was gentle and sweet and welcoming and utterly everything Draco had been avoiding but right now. Sitting in his Favourite Tree snogging the man of his dreams he really couldn't find it in him to care.

He reached a hand up to drag Harry closer and he felt himself slide but Harry was there to catch him, playful smirk playing on his lips.

"Careful now, you don't want to fall."

And Draco felt he could. He would happily do so, As long as Harry caught him.

"I think I already Have Harry. I think I already Have."


End file.
